


Practically Strangers

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Series: X-Men [6]
Category: Marvel (All Media Types)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Avengers - Freeform, Big family, Broken Family, Dead Parents, Family, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Family Tragedy, Half-Siblings, Multi, Mutants, Past Events, Raised Apart, Reuniting, Tragedy, X-men - Freeform, family closure, mixed universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: Unfortunate circumstances arise that cause a brother and sister to live separately. Fifteen years later, further loss results in their reunion and the history of their birth when they meet the woman who gave them life. In the end, are they really a "family"?





	1. Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe where Bobby and Peter pass and their children separated.

“I don’t know what to do Aunt May,” a young blonde teen stood in front of a grave marker. Only fifteen, her hair was up in a bun and deep blue eyes were shadowed by concerned brows. Her coat was keeping her warm from the evening chill. “They approached me about staying with them. I’m not like them, though. They said my brother is at their school, and that I could benefit from the education, even if I’m not a mutant. At least, there would be my birth-mother. She could tell me things about my father that maybe you didn’t know about. She could probably tell me about…the other man. My father’s husband. My brother’s father. I know this isn’t what you wanted for me. That Mr. and Mrs. Drake weren’t the most welcoming or accepting people of Robert Drake and my father…so they probably took that out on us kids. Why they didn’t want my brother to come visit no matter how many times you reached out to them. I just…I’m so confused, Aunt May,” she sniffled, rubbing at her eyes.

“Well, then, you obviously need a friend.”

The young woman whipped around, surprised and wary to see a man leaning against a nearby tree. She knew that getup. She’d seen it on television and on papers all her life. “Deadpool?”

“Oh, wow,” the man placed a gloved hand over his forehead and sighed. She couldn’t tell what his expression was like under his mask, but she did her best to read his body language. “Sorry, Lucy, I just – “

“Wait, how do you know my nickname?” she rose a brow, now on edge.

“Oh, I know you,” the man seemed to perk up. “Luisa May Drake-Parker.” The indents in his mask made it look like he was smiling, “I knew your daddies.” His head fell and shoulders slumped, “They were very close to me, especially your biological father – Peter Parker.”

“You knew my father?”

“Duh, everyone knows that Deadpool and Spider-man were best friends forever.”

“So, naturally you know his daughter?”

“Well, I’m also real good friends with your mother,” he smiled again, but almost immediately went back into a slump. “Well, we were, until our falling out.”

Defensive arms crossed in front of her chest, “Look, Deadpool – “

“Oh, please, call me Uncle Wade.”

She paused, trying to decide on how to reply. “Deadpool.”

“Ouch.”

“I know you do some pretty decent stuff nowadays, but leave me alone. I don’t need this right now.” She turned away from him, peeking over her shoulder as she started to walk away. “I just buried the only family I’ve ever known.”

\--- 


	2. Reluctant Future

“We’re here, Miss,” the driver announced. The road had been long and winding. The trip itself seemed to last forever, but she made it. With the little items she kept out of necessity, and even fewer out of personal favor, Luisa made the decision to see Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters. She had nowhere else to go.

Luisa wasn’t even a legal adult yet, and even though she was offered a place to stay from a few friends at school…she didn’t want to intrude, and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t the least bit curious as to what her blood-relatives were like. Her mother and her half-brother, that is to say. When the car came to a halt, it took Luisa’s mind a moment to register that this was where she was supposed to step out. It wasn’t until a voice in her head told her to exit the vehicle did she notice, and it wasn’t even the usual one she heard. It sounded strangely…masculine and deeper, older.

 _My apologies, Luisa,_ the voice rang through her as she stalled in her exit. She hesitantly closed the door as her attention focused on the voice. The driver opened the trunk when there was an added, _I think what you’re looking for will be better seen if you turned around, now._ She did. Facing away from the car, she returned her gaze to the front doors where now a man sat in a wheelchair above the stairs.

The man was looking down to her with a smile while a larger gentleman that seemed to be covered in some sort of metal approached the vehicle. _This is Colossus_ , the voice explained. She jumped and looked to the helpful individual who smiled at her with a nod before grabbing her suitcase and several bags all at once. She was frozen. She would usually rush to help, but she couldn’t be more surprised if she tried.

Luisa was aware of mutants. She’d seen them. Interacted with them on occasion. There weren’t too many that attended public school. However, the change of everything, the grief she was still feeling from the loss of her great-aunt, and this voice in her mind… _I know, it must be a bit much. For that I apologize once more._ Her eyes blinked at the man atop the stairs. He was definitely older, not a hair on his head, and a blanket covering his lap as he sat in his chair. He was still smiling as the “Colossus” fellow started his way back up the stairs and the driver drove off with his deed done.

Without a word in her mind, the elderly man gestured at her to join him. Colossus was already walking back into the building through the large double doors and she didn’t notice how quickly her feet rushed her up the steps.

“Hello, Luisa May Drake-Parker,” the man spoke with his voice physically this time. She felt her cheeks flush as he held out a hand. “My name is Charles Xavier. This is my school. I know you aren’t a mutant, but I hope here you can still be happy.” Luisa swallowed nervously.

She returned the gesture, shaking his hand with her own trembling one. She bit her lip when he retracted, his wheelchair moving, “Come. There’s someone inside who is waiting for you.”

Luisa couldn’t help but blurt, “My-?”

“I’m afraid not yet,” Xavier interrupted her before she could get her hopes up too high. “Soon.” They entered. Luisa with her heart in her stomach and racing a million miles a second. Her eyes grew wide at how large the building was inside compared to the outside. The exterior proved it all to be a large campus, but inside was incredible.

“Luisa,” a voice called that wasn’t Xavier’s. The young woman looked over to another set of stairs that wound upwards. The voice walking down was a man. A rather short man, rough looking with hair that wasn’t quite “wild” but could use some taming. His face covered in stubble and his arms thick with muscle.

He wore jeans, tucked in boots with a leather belt keeping them up. A black shirt partially hiding under an open suede leather jacket. She knew this man. Or, at least had seen videos of him. He was The Wolverine.

**-TBC**


End file.
